Blanchard Loft
The Blanchard Apartment is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the first season. History |-|During the Curse= Emma, after being falsely arrested and bailed out by Mary Margaret, drops by the woman's apartment to pay her back in money. Mary Margaret invites her in, and they talk over cinnamon hot chocolate and cookies. Emma asks why Mary Margaret trusts her. Mary Margaret feels like they have met before and believes she is innocent of the charges. However, Emma wants to leave town to keep her biological son, Henry, from being hurt. Mary Margaret points out that the fact that Emma wants to leave is the very reason to stay because she cares about Henry and there'll be no one else to protect him. Mary Margaret is at the diner chatting with her date, Dr. Whale, who is busy admiring the waitress, Ruby. When she realizes it isn't going well, Mary Margaret leaves and notices Emma staying in her car because there are no vacant rooms for rent. Pleased that she is staying in town for Henry's sake, Mary Margaret offers her a spare room in the apartment, but the blonde rejects the offer; citing herself as not the roommate type. Later that night, while Mary Margaret is home, Emma arrives at the door and accepts the prior invitation to be room mates. Mr. Gold, robbed of a contract signed by a pregnant Ashley, who promised to give up her child to him at birth, seeks Emma's help in tracking her down. He shows up at the apartment to give Emma a photo of Ashley leaving his pawnshop the previous night after she stole the contract. Emma wonders why he didn't go to the police, and Mr. Gold insists doing so would only ruin Ashley's life. Mr. Gold only cares about gaining back something the girl took from him and furthermore persuades Emma by saying he doesn't wish to see Ashley's child born in jail. Emma agrees to take on the assignment just as Henry bursts in. After Mr. Gold departs, Henry questions Emma about the man's unknown fairytale counterpart. Under Regina's pressure, Dr. Archie Hopper tells Henry that his nonsense about the curse must end. The boy leaves the therapy session visibly upset and goes straight to Emma's apartment, in tears. Emma comforts him and then drops him back home. Nonetheless, Henry is unable to give up on his idea, and ventures into the mines to search for proof that the curse is real. While washing the dishes, Mary Margaret talks to Emma about her feelings for David, who is married. She is focused on what he said about choosing her, and not his wife, Kathryn. Emma ushers her to stop cleaning and the two sit down to have a drink. She advises Mary Margaret against getting involved with a married man and to allow David to figure out his life. A night after discovering Sheriff Graham's illicit relationship with Regina, Emma reacts with scorn when she sees a vase of delivered flowers sitting on the apartment counter. Believing they are from Graham, she hastily dumps them into the trash. Mary Margaret guiltily admits the flowers are for her from Dr. Whale since they had a one-night stand. Emma sees nothing wrong with one-night stands; something she is familiar with. Perceptively, Mary Margaret understands Emma's anger at the flowers has to do with her growing feelings for Graham. Following Graham's untimely death, Emma is fired from the sheriff station, on Regina's orders. Furious, she takes out her anger on a broken toaster in the apartment. Mr. Gold drops by, having heard of what Regina did, and gives her the town charter to keep Sidney from being named the new town sheriff since it is against the rules for a mayor to appoint a job. Mr. Gold later provokes a fire in the town hall so that Emma saves Regina and shows herself as a hero, gaining the townspeople's sympathy. Even though Emma reveals the plan, she outvotes candidate Sidney and becomes sheriff. Later that day, Mr. Gold comes to visit Emma and tells her it was all an act. He had to give her a higher form of bravery, the people had to see her defy him. He tells her by standing up to him the people feel she could stand up to Regina. Emma asks why he did it. Mr. Gold says it's because they made a deal a while ago and that she owes him a favor. Now that she is sheriff, he is sure that she can find a way to repay him. Emma takes in sibling orphans, Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, when they are left without parental supervision. In a discussion with Mary Margaret, she admits no one knew the children became orphans; with their mother, Dory, dead and no record of a father. Emma purposely did not report them to the government because the system will throw the siblings into homes where foster parents are paid to keep them. Overhearing them, Ava begs not to be separated from her brother. In an attempt to track down their biological father, Emma is given an antique compass Ava and Nicholas' mother owned, which leads her to Michael who used to be involved with Dory. Michael refuses to acknowledge the children as his own, but Emma is able to convince him otherwise. During the evening, Emma tells Mary Margaret about Henry's theory that she is her mother, which the schoolteacher finds amusing. When alone, Mary Margaret notices Emma's baby blanket, her room mate's sole token of her birth parents. Strangely, she seems to recognize it. Still pining for David, Mary Margaret wakes up in a rush and hastily leaves the apartment to be at the diner by seven-fifteen so she can catch a glimpse of him. However, the schoolteacher tells Emma she is helping her students make a volcano for a science fair project. At the apartment, Sidney, who is beginning to stand up to Regina, helps Emma pore over boxes of records, as part of an investigation on a suspicious transaction between the mayor and Mr. Gold. Kathryn finds out about Mary Margaret and David's affair, and the scandal causes everyone to gossip and shun her. Emma finds an upset Mary Margaret laying in bed and keeps her company. Henry is helping Emma look around for evidence about Kathryn's disappearance. He takes keys from Regina's office; all of which can open any door in Storybrooke. Emma tries one of the keys on Mary Margaret's door, which successfully opens; much to her surprise. One day, after a fight with her grandmother, Ruby decides to leave town, but Emma and Mary Margaret persuade her to stay to the apartment while she can figure things out. Eventually, Ruby and Granny reconcile. Mary Margaret is released from jail, due to the murder charges being dropped after Kathryn is found alive. A party is thrown in her apartment as a homecoming celebration. Many residents of town attend; among them August, Billy, Bashful, Dr. Whale and Happy. Having previously helped August break into Mr. Gold's pawnshop, the boy asks if he was able to find "it". Although his search was unsuccessful, August believes "it" will find him. David shows up at the door, but Mary Margaret signals for Emma to turn him away. Suspicious of Mr. Gold and his connection to Kathryn's kidnapping, Emma grills him on the subject, but he avoids discussing it and instead asks about August. August installs a new lock on Mary Margaret's door to keep Regina out so she cannot use keys to enter and frame her for a crime. Emma announces her intentions of hiring Mr. Gold to build a case against Regina. One morning, Mary Margaret realizes Emma has disappeared from the apartment. When Emma finally does return, she admits to attempting to run out of town with Henry. Seeing as this failed, she tries to seek permanent custody of Henry, but the chances are slim. Out of options, Emma concludes it is best to leave town alone and allow Henry to be raised by Regina. While packing up her things in the apartment, Henry arrives, to which she uses the time to tell him of her leaving. As they hug, the boy sees an apple turnover on the counter, which Regina gifted to Emma as a parting gift. Henry insists the food is poisoned and takes a bite of it to prove himself right, and to convince her magic is real. To Emma's shock, he faints after eating the apple turnover. |-|After Broken Curse= After Emma and Mary Margaret disappear through a magic hat to another realm, David takes Henry to the apartment with him. There, a dejected Henry gazes at a photo of the two women. David reassures him that they are alive, and he will find them. In front of a mirror, David tries to rehearse a speech to the people of Storybrooke to address the crisis and concern of their imprisoned situation in Storybrooke. Mr. Gold goes to the apartment and enlists the help of David to find a missing Belle, since the people of Storybrooke are less than willing to help the man who has caused such misery. In the apartment, a screaming Henry wakes up, causing David to come running. David lights a candle for Henry, and then the boy describes having a nightmare in which he was in a room of fire with another person present. David comforts him and says it was just a bad dream. Regina invites Mr. Gold into the apartment to help Henry overcome the nightmares. In turn, Mr. Gold gives Henry a special necklace to help him control his dreams. Using the necklace, Henry is able to extinguish the flames in a dream, and meets a woman named Aurora from the Enchanted Forest who claims to be with Emma and Mary Margaret. After waking up, he excitedly delivers the news to David. Having had a safe return to Storybrooke, Mary Margaret makes up for lost intimate time with David, which Emma and Henry unfortunately walk in on. Henry is unfazed and asks why they are still in bed while Emma is shocked over finding her parents in this kind of situation and awkwardly excuses herself. David jokes that he is glad they are still able to give Emma some embarrassing childhood memories even though they have been absent from her life. In Mary Margaret's apartment, Emma Swan tries to offer food to a despondent Henry, but he is not interested. Emma discusses Henry's sadness with Mary Margaret. The residents of Storybrooke are in the apartment to mourn Archie. Leroy announces that the dwarves have been considering a return to their home, the Enchanted Forest. Emma retorts that she and Mary Margaret have fought to return from the Enchanted Forest, but Leroy is still concerned about Regina Mills' unknown location. He is also concerned about the outside world coming into Storybrooke. Ruby agrees, being that she will not be well received by the outside world when she transitions into her wolf form. Leroy concludes his argument by saying they want to return home simply because they are homesick. The townspeople attend to Archie's funeral, believing he has been killed by Regina. Following this, Granny, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Marco, Mother Superior, Ruby and Walter spend some time in Mary Margaret's apartment for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now. After everyone leaves, Emma discusses Henry's sadness with Mary Margaret and decides that it would be good for Henry to keep the shrink's dalmatian, Pongo. She debates the idea with Archie's best friend Marco and takes the dog to the apartment in the hopes of cheering up Henry. While Henry takes Pongo outside to clean him up, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David discuss the idea of getting their own place. Later that day, Pongo begins to act strangely, and there is a knock on the door. When Emma opens the door Archie is there. Emma and Henry are both thrilled and surprised to see him. Archie tells them that Cora is the culprit who has kidnapped him and they realize that they were wrong in accusing Regina for the murder. In her apartment, Mary Margaret is on the phone with Emma, who is hysterically recounting what happened in New York. Mary Margaret is shocked to discover Henry's father is Mr. Gold's son. Later, she and David discuss their complex family tree. On Mary Margaret's birthday, David makes pancakes for breakfast. As Mary Margaret turns, she notices a present sitting on the table and warns him against giving her anything for the occasion. He denies it's from him; explaining that the box was left outside their apartment door. Mary Margaret reluctantly opens the present to find a tiara given to her by her mother years ago. The couple looks on in amazement; realizing that the tiara was not lost in the curse like they had thought. Upon opening the card that came along with the tiara, she finds out Johanna was the one who sent it. In a rush, Mary Margaret leaves to find the woman. After Mary Margaret tricks Regina into killing her mother Cora, she feels the weight of her action on her shoulders. As Mary Margaret lays in bed, Henry asks Emma what happened to her. Reluctantly, the blonde admits Mary Margaret is responsible for Cora's death. Mr. Gold arrives and cautions them about Regina's plans to strike back. David points out Mary Margaret did save Mr. Gold's life and deserves to be helped. Some time later, Regina walks up to the apartment and uses her magic to unlock the door. She sees Mary Margaret laying in bed and takes off her glove; prepared to rip out her heart. Upon approach, she is blocked by Mr. Gold, who is protecting Mary Margaret. Regina looks over his shoulder, telling Mary Margaret he cannot guard her forever. Mr. Gold is later notified by David via a phone call that Regina put down her plan against Mary Margaret. With his protection services no longer necessary, Mr. Gold begins to leave. Quietly, Mary Margaret asks him how he can live with himself after all the evil he has done. Mr. Gold states that it is best to keep telling oneself the right thing was done until one truly believed in it. David brings a breakfast tray for Mary Margaret, who is still recuperating after she tricked Regina into killing Cora. Emma stops David; believing that it is time to get Mary Margaret out of bed. Henry paces down the stairs to see if everything is alright and leaves with Emma to meet his father and his fiancée Tamara. Mary Margaret pops up from behind the island in the kitchen. David asks her if she wants to go to Granny's Diner, but he notices that Mary Margaret is packing up. David asks her if she has plans, and she responds that she is going into the woods to think things through. Later, Emma apologizes to Henry for lying to him about his father. The two embrace, leaving Mary Margaret and David alone downstairs. Before she is able to tell him what is going on, she makes him promise not to get mad. He makes that promise, but when he hears that Mary Margaret went to Regina's house in order to be killed by her, he is visibly upset. Mary Margaret admits to David that when Regina ripped her heart out, it was starting to blacken, but she did not tell him because she wanted to find a way to stop it. He tells her that they will find another way because he believes in the goodness in her heart and places his hand over her chest. Neal and Henry spend a day playing together. In the evening, Neal brings a worn out and asleep Henry back to the apartment. Emma tucks him into bed and then the two sit down to talk. Prior, Emma was told by her parents that they wish to return to the Enchanted Forest using magic beans. With this still on her mind, she asks Neal if he would ever return to his old home if given the chance. Neal states he spent a lifetime trying to escape. Eventually, Regina is kidnapped by Greg Mendell. Mary Margaret and David rescue her and bring her to their apartment. They call on Mother Superior to heal Regina, who has suffered immense physical strain under Greg's electrocution torture. Using her wand, Mother Superior revives her condition to full health. Some time later, Henry arrives and approaches Regina. As the two embrace, the room shakes, knocking plates and vases over. Regina tells everyone that she recognizes this as a sign of the activation of a trigger, which would destroy Storybrooke. Hook enters and claims to be sorry for working with Greg and Tamara. Regretful, he offers to help them stop the villains. |-|During New Curse= A new curse is cast causing all the former town residents who were sent to the Enchanted Forest for a year, due to Regina undoing Pan's curse, to return to their lives in Storybrooke. With Hook's help, Emma reclaims memories of her parents and friends. She arrives on the doorstep of the apartment to reunite with David and a visibly pregnant Mary Margaret. Emma is brought up to speed on how they mysteriously don't remember anything from their year in the Enchanted Forest because of the new curse. She decides to team up with Regina to sleuth out the caster of the curse, who escapes without capture. Notably, some town residents have been disappearing, which culminates in the discovery that they are turning into flying monkeys. This serves as evidence to help David, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina to conclude the caster of the curse is the Wicked Witch of the West. Mary Margaret has her first get-together with a midwife, Zelena, she intends to hire and introduces David to her. Zelena, whose main objective is to obtain Mary Margaret's child, brews them tea and deliberately slips a magical hallucinogenic herb called night root into David's cup. Once David leaves, Mary Margaret and Zelena carry on with conversation. During this time period, David's consumption of the night root causes his greatest fear to manifest as himself, but defeats the illusion by piercing it with his sword. As Zelena is getting ready to leave the apartment, she checks her bag to see David's sword is now in her possession. While everyone else is looking for the Wicked Witch, Mary Margaret returns to the apartment to get some rest. Unable to feel the baby moving, she panics and calls Zelena for help. The dutiful midwife rushes over and explains it's normal for the child to move infrequently as the due date approaches. She then offers the expecting mother a glass of orange juice. After downing all of it, Mary Margaret surprisingly feels a kick from the baby. Later, Zelena excuses herself to the restroom and disappears out of the apartment through the window. David and Emma burst in to apprehend Zelena after discovering her true identity as the Wicked Witch, but are too late to catch her. Emma assists David in putting together a baby's crib while Regina puts a protective spell around the apartment to keep Zelena out. She agrees to strengthen her magic under Regina's instruction, to which David and Mary Margaret suggest they can keep watch over Henry for the day. Awkwardly, Emma tells her parents that Henry perceives them to be boring people, and instead lets Hook take care of her son. At the end of the day, they regroup at the apartment. Hook returns without Henry since he spent the day helping Ariel track down a missing Eric and had allowed Emma's parents to take the boy for a driving lesson. In another magic test, Emma successfully projects a mirror image of Ariel and Eric happily reunited on Hangman's Island in the Enchanted Forest. Before Hook leaves, Emma affirms she is tired of looking into the past and no longer cares about what he is hiding from her. Regina figures out the key to break the curse and getting everyone's memories back is having Henry believe in magic. When Emma recalls believing in magic because of Henry's storybook, Mary Margaret suggests looking for the item in the first place it appeared to her in 2011; her closet. David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Regina begin their search in the apartment. Eventually, Mary Margaret finds the book in a box. Back in the apartment, David and Mary Margaret explain to Emma that the baby's name will only be revealed during a traditional ceremony, much like the one she would have had if raised in the Enchanted Forest. Emma is not sure that is a good idea, but the couple explains it will be a simple meeting at Granny's Diner. Henry arrives carrying a newspaper, saying that he found an apartment for Emma and himself, but she is still determined to go back to New York. Trivia *The apartment number is 3.File:108ThankYou.jpg Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References